Hermione Bane
by MissDoeProngsRose
Summary: I love mangus and Alec, but i always wanted to try Mangus with a female.. sorry Hermione Bane, married to warlock of high Brooklyn, Mangus Bane, what if Voldemort one? everyone decided to give hermione the change to go back in time to save everyone? what will happen next? this might be a one shot or not can't deiced. let me know if you like the idea


This is just something i thought i might like to make into a chapter fanfic.. But i'm not sure, if i want her to go back in time to marauders era, or back till she's a eleven..

Hermione granger and Magnus bane was a item? What if during the battle of Hogwarts things went sideways? Harry lived..as he was a horcruxe but what if Voldemort had another horcruxe no one new about?

Hermione was running through the castle Magnus was beside her throwing fire balls as she shielded them, "where?" hermione asked, "great hall" he answered, they ran up the stairs just in time for the room door to stay open for them to make a dash in.

To see most of the order and da their, harry and Ginny holding hands, Remus and Tonks holding each other, same with molly and author, Ron standing with Percy, Hermione reached for Mangus hand. :_What now?" _Magnus looked at her _:__**not sure indah, but i can only guess from here everyone will run.:**_ Hermione looked at him, both stained with dirt and blood her so more. She squeezed his hand once more. "Alright" Hermione walked towards harry and Ginny while Remus walked to Mangus who were the lupins were talking quietly, . "Oh harry" hermione hugged him "what's the plan" hermione asked him, harry pulled away, put his hands on her shoulders "i been talking to remus hoping to figure out what to do, as so many of us.i failed them. " harry muttered hermione shook her head " harry you didn't fail, no one could know this would end like this" she muttered, looking at him "okay? She asked, "okay, i think remus has a plan but he wanted to talk to you about it," . Hermione turned her head to see remus still talking to mangus by the door. "I be back harry" hermione made her way over to the two talking, while tonks standing beside remus holding his arm, "watchor" tonks greeted her, "Nymph" hermione answered, giving her a half smile, as she got closer to mangus to hold his hand, but not close enough to hear what their talking about, Magnus squeezed her hand "alright" she herd remus say, passing something to him, her turned to look at hermione " "hermione" he said as he hugged her "Remus, i bet teddy missing you two terbly." Remus smiled, you would know you are his godmother after all" he smiled and kissed her head, "I do believe we are off to home." "safe trip you two" hermione said while hugging tonks. "You as well monie" Hermione stood besides Mangus as remus and tonks made their way out the great hall. _**:walk with me indah:**_ Hermione smiled, _:always: _ they made their way out of the castle and down the hall to the headmasters office _:where are we going: _ _**:the Headmaster's office there are somethings we need from their i believe: **_he looked at her _:Oh: _she turned to face the hallway they walked in silence as they made their way their, the gargoyle was half their, hermione first then mangus, up the stairs through the door, as the stood in the center of the office, "the pensive, harry wants you to see the memoirs" he answered her unasked question, "I almost forgot," she made her way over and ducked her head in, while she was watching the memories of severus snape mangus was.. Collecting some items she will need on her journey.. Back in time.. The order had a plan and , well r, sirius, remus and snape had a plan, the order was to send hermione back to her first year of school to change things with a special time tuner that was made, which is a okay plan. But sirius, remus and snape all agreed enough on one thing, that was a shitty idea, so they agreed to send her back to marauders years so she would have enough time to plan and live life. But the downside was she might not come back or she change everything, but if she was up to it, they would let her. So the planed, sirius would prived all the money she will ever need, books from the library, memories, and remus and snape would do the same, sept snape added some potions and more of his childhood memories only he would remember. Had a letter for the potters for her. So they would take her in.

But she never new this, mangus however was told just now. And new should would want to do this, so he packed everything for her in the little bag of hers. He even packed his own memories and a certain position that would… merge his present self with his past self. .so they wouldn't be alone. When she came out of the memoirs he was standing the window. "Wow, i never knew…" "mangus?" hermione walked closer to him, "Hm? Sorry Indah. Got lost in thought" "silly warlock" hermione muter as moved to be in front of him, "Silly am i?" eyes flashing from his glamerd blue to his natural cat eyes, as he pulled her close, hermione smiled "you are, my warlock, " "is that so" as he leaned down to kiss her. It was a full contentment "I have something full you my indah, something you only can do, if you choose" "Oh?" her eyes smiled up at him, "what will that be?" he turned to the desk to grab a letter and a box, "here" he gave her the box, "mangus?" _**:it's fine indah just read it, for me: **_ her eyes searching his, _:okay:_

~she reads the letter which tells her of the order plan, the boys plan, what might happen, etc~ she looks up at him, "What, why didn't anyone tell me of this sooner," mangus was leaning against the side of the table, " you know why, indah" "but" "just think it over indah, okay" mangus asked his eyes looking at hers. She looked back down at the letter,

"What about us." hermione quietly asked, looking at her ring, not looking at magnus , her worlock, her husband, he looked at her, "Us against a chance of saving all of those who died, today and back then? Indah" "what are you saying mangus" she asked instead, he bent on his knees and turned the chair to face him, placing his hands on her knees. "Look at me. saya

Indarh" hermione did just that, when he speaks in his born tongue, she can never denial him. " I kept my heart closed, waiting to find you, i won't ever let that go, neither will you. So trust me. When i say we will be together no matter what." hermione nodded her head, tears streaming down her face, _:still doesnt mean i want to you leave, when i finally have you. Have this,: __**Neither i saya indrah: **__:I won't go willing you know,: _mangus smilled _**:I know: **_he pulled her up off the of the chair and planed her on the desk, moving his face close to her _**:I didn't say i would let you go without a fight either my indrah: **__:is that so:_ his lips touched hers, _**:indeed saya istri: **_his kisses turned from playful touches, to a througly slow snogging session, when the both came up for air, Snorted laughter turned into a full laughter, _:can't believe i just snogged you in the headmaster's office.: _Hermione face slowly reded, mangus just smirked. " I have a away that i remember you when we meet again, everything in that little bag of yours," "Alright" _**:indrah:**_ hermione looked up from lost in thought, "sorry thinking, how am I, going to go back? Will i get back here? "We will use a time turner, a spell and we shall ask hogwarts for help." hermione tilted her head to the right. "Come on" mangus had his hand out to hermione, She took it they moved to a blank wall in the office, opened the box took the time turner out, put it on hermione, turned to the blank wall, which he did some warlock magic to, "hogwarts will you help us? My old friend" mangus asked the stone wall of the castle. _**:put your hand on the wall indrah: **_hermione looked at him. Raised eyebrow. And did just that. Hermione felt the warm plus of power from the castle. Greeting her. "Thank you, my old friend" he turned to hermione "indrah, turn the clock back 22 times," hermione started spinning the clock, "depending on how the angles and time will want you, is where you will end up. No grentings on your age indrah." Hermione eyes widen "tell me this now why don't you. I- mangus" "your be fine my indrah" the spell and the time turner were already starting to work, "Mangus!" Mangus gave hermione a sad smile and shook his head. _**:it's done indrah, nothing we can do, but wait to meet again, and we will, saya indrah, AKu Cinta Kamu(my beautiful, I love you) **__:mangus, i love you, always, i love you: _the spell took over blue and time flying back and leaving the castle. Hermione dey-aging or is she..


End file.
